One Saved Message
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "There's Something Fitchy Going On". Riley can no longer keep quiet about the message and decides to confront Danny. Danny/Riley


**I don't own Baby Daddy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Riley wanted to enjoy her date with Fitch – he was cooking her dinner – but she couldn't stop thinking about Danny and the message and he had clearly accidentally left her. She's still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that he's in love with her and has been for a long time. Why had he never said anything? But he had now that she thought about his behavior in the past few months. He had tried to tell her multiple times, but she hadn't believed him. Riley thought she liked Ben, but since she had heard the voicemail, she was looking at Danny in a different light. Trying to sort out her feelings for Danny on a date with her boyfriend wasn't her brightest idea, but it was all Riley could think about.

Fitch waved his hand around to get her attention. "Are you okay, Riley? You seem really distracted. Did something happen?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just can't wait to eat whatever is it you're cooking." She cringed since she honestly didn't know. Riley hadn't been paying attention to her boyfriend all night. She hoped he wasn't pissed at her or anything. And she wondered what Danny was doing – Was he with Milena? They had clearly been together the other night. Had he noticed her odd behavior the past week or not? She honestly didn't know. And that's when she finally got clarity, what she had been avoiding for a while now, what she had ignored for months. Riley Perrin is actually in love with Danny Wheeler. Holy fuck. She honestly can't believe it's took her this long to figure it out.

He eyed her cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Riley shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Fitch, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with someone else. Danny, actually."

He gaped at her for a few seconds before recovering. "Wasn't the Wheeler brother I was expecting."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go be happy and tell him how you feel. I only want you to be happy."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. And you'll find the right girl someday. I'm just sorry that it wasn't me. I hope you'll be happy, too." Riley pulled him in for a hug and then left his place. She headed over to the apartment and just hoped that Danny was alone.

"Hey, Riles." Danny smiled at her when she stepped through the door.

Riley was suddenly nervous but decided to confront his head on. She was done ignoring the message and Danny's feelings for her. And that's when she decided to go for it. "Fitch fixed my phone and I heard your message."

He nearly dropped the glass he had been holding in his hand, but recovered in time and caught it. Danny tried his best to play it off but finally gave up. "Fuck," he murmured. He didn't think this was going to end in the way he wanted it to at all and he prepared himself for the heartbreak that was about to come. "You're here to let me down gently, right? That's why you didn't mention it sooner?" He should have known – She had been acting weird the other day but he had brushed it off.

She shook her head. "I know you apparently butt dialed me, but what you said was incredibly sweet. I'm your One?"

He nodded and just hoped he hadn't damaged their friendship. "Yes. You're it for me, Riles. You're my One and you always have been." No matter how hard he had tried to move on, he couldn't. Riley was the love of Danny's life and always would be.

Tears formed in her eyes and Riley tried her best to hold them back. "Oh my God. I got that from the butt dial voicemail, but still. You really love me." A few tears slid down her cheek and she sniffled.

"Don't cry." Danny slid up to her and wiped the tears off with his thumb. "But what about Fitch? You're with him." He wasn't about to do this when she had a boyfriend and one she was happy with.

"I broke up with him tonight. What about Milena? She interrupted us the other night and I don't want that to happen again."

"I actually broke up with her last night. It just wasn't working and I couldn't get over you. I tried, but I couldn't. I love you, Riley."

She laughed. "I still can't believe you feel that way. And for so long, too. I just wish I hadn't been so dense before and realized what you were actually saying. Oh, and I love you, Danny. Just thought you should know."

This time, he laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way." Danny couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had honestly given up on Riley ever feeling the same way about him. And he also figured that Ben (or Fitch, but mostly his brother) would win so he figured this would hurt less. He was suddenly extremely glad that he had accidentally butt dialed her.

"So, come on over here already and just kiss me." This is what she should have done the other night and she hated herself for not doing it then.

"Gladly." And that's what Danny did. He wiped a few stray tears off her cheek and then kissed her. They both pulled away smiling.

"That was amazing," she whispered to him.

"Yup. You want to go see what's on TV?" He grasped her hand and squeezed it as she nodded. They headed over to the couch. Riley leaned into him and Danny put his arm around her shoulders.

"You and your mom came up with some pretty creative ways to get the phone away from me." That had been bugging Riley for a while now and she just had to say something. She was happy and warm snuggled up next to Danny and didn't want to move, but she needed to mention their various attempts to prevent her from listening to the voicemail.

Danny just looked at her and she nearly melted. "Well, I panicked. I didn't want to ruin things between us and as long as you were happy, I was happy." It hurt, but he wasn't about to mention that to her now that she was in his arms. He honestly still couldn't believe this had finally happened.

"I liked how Bonnie just threw my phone in my glass. That was a pretty good idea, actually." Their behavior had worried Riley at the time, but she understood their actions now. She probably would have done the same thing in Danny's position.

He shrugged. "I was just relieved she thought of it. But I'm glad Fitch somehow fixed your phone and you heard it. Is that why you came over the other day?" He hated that they had been interrupted because he had been thisclose to revealing everything.

Riley looked up at him and kissed him again. "Yes, that is why I came over. I listened to it over and over again before I decided to talk to you. I figured I missed my chance, but I'm so glad I didn't."

"I don't think you ever could have missed your chance, Riles." He kissed her one more time. Danny couldn't get enough of kissing her. It was pretty fun and he looked forward to more of it.

She snuggled into his arms again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times." Danny hadn't been this happy in a long time and he never wanted this feeling to go away.

They were found sleeping on the couch in the same position by Ben, Bonnie, and Tucker when they showed up a few hours later.

Danny's accidental voicemail had changed his and Riley's relationship forever and things would never be the same again. But they were okay with that since they were happier with the truth finally out there.


End file.
